At the Beginning
by Kashew
Summary: Sakura is heartbroken after she tells Yukito about her feelings for him. When she runs away, she finds her way to Syaoran, who comforts her. Then she realizes that Yukito is not her #1.


**At the Beginning**  
_Written by: Kasumi_  
  
**Author Notes //** 'At the Beginning' is a song fic deticated to a CCS episode where Syaoran conforted Sakura; I'm not going to say which one, just because it would most likely ruin the whole point of this fic ^^; But please read~  
  
**Disclamer //** CCS is in no way mine, but is owned by CLAMP! I wish I could buy it though... any one got any connections? XP  
  
**Summary //** Sakura is heartbroken after she tells Yukito about her feelings for him. When she runs away, she finds her way to Syaoran, who comforts her. Then she realizes that Yukito is not her #1.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Short One-piece**  
_My number one!_  
  


_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

  
  
Kinomoto Sakura ran quickly away from her older brother's best friend, the tears blurring her vision. Sobbing, she fell onto the hard ground and cried out in surprise. The rain pelted her back hard, but she didn't care. _All I want is him to love me back! But he only loves me as a... younger sister!_ "Why Yukito-san?"  
  


_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

  
  
Li Syaoran walked though the empty streets of Tomoeda, thoughts racing though his head about one certain emerald-eyed girl. _Why can't I get her smiling face out of my head?_ He shook his head, trying to get rid of the raindrops scattered in his hair, and his thoughts. _All I want is for her to be in my arms..._. "Sakura..."  
  


_Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

  
  
Sakura kept on running though the sheets of rain, trying to control her crying. She ran around a corner, and bumped into someone by mistake. They reached out their hand to keep her from falling. Embarassed, Sakura bowed and spoke quickly so the person wouldn't notice her tears. "I'm so sor-" Sakura looked up to be met by Syaoran's intense amber-eyes. Newly fresh tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall. "Syaoran-kun?"  
  


_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran gasped and took of his coat, draping it over her shivering shoulders. Leading her to a quiet part of Penguin park, he sat her down on one of the swings. Standing in front of her, he handed her a hankerchief and encouraged her to wipe her eyes. "Sakura, why are you crying?"  
  


_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

  
  
Sakura continued to sob and clutched the hankerchief to her chest. Standing up again, she took a step towards Syaoran and rested her head on his chest. As the tears fell, she explained to Syaoran why she was so upset. "I-I told Yukito-san a-about my feelings f-for him, and he told me that he doesn't love me in r-return. He only l-loves me like a y-younger sister; as his family... and... and that he loves Onii-chan!"  
  


_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart_

  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around the shaking Sakura, not quite sure what to do. Blushing slighty, he held her close, whispering soothing words in her ear. "Shh, Sakura, please don't cry. I don't like seeing you like this; your too beautiful to be crying." Sakura looked up, her red eyes shining brightly. She realized for the first time that Syaoran had always been there when she needed him. When her Onii-chan teased her; when Meiling was always bugging her; when she was having trouble with the Clow Cards. She had never really thanked him for the kindness that he showed her each and every time. "Thank you Syaoran-kun; for always being there for me..."  
  


_And life is a road and I want to going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

  
  
Syaoran looked puzzled at her statement as her tears started to dry up. "What do you mean Sakura?" She just shook her head and stood up on her tip toes, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for always being here for me; I now realize that you have always been, and always will be... my number one."  
  


_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

  
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Ending Notes //** Well, there we go ^^ A revised version of 'At the Beginning', that I wrote in 2002. Hope its alot better then the first, and your reviews keep on inspiring me. Thank you everyone *hugs each and everyone of you* 


End file.
